


Nothing

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, VERY DARK.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened in S3 "Sleep Tight."  Drabble.<br/>Warning:  Very dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wes felt the tears tracking slowly down his face, unable to fight them now.  
\-----  
The emptiness was immediate. There was only the hunger, the ache.   
\-----  
Finding Wes, Angel leaned over his limp body and began to tenderly lick away his tears, ignoring the blood still pooling from his neck. His lips brushed across Wesâ€™ as his mouth moved closer to the wound on Wesley's neck. Angel's face was right over Wesley's wound, the smell of blood clotting his nostrils, his fangs descending, when he whispered in an empty voice, "I have nothing. Nothing. And now you will too."


End file.
